Trust in What you Know
by hutton207
Summary: This is the SEQUEL to Anything is Possible! The HSM gang are continuing to raise their families. join them on their journey as they face more heart ache and Joy and much more along the way. Couples include TROYELLA, ZEKEPAY, CHAYLOR, RYELSI.
1. At last

**A/N **

This is the sequel to "Anything is possible". If you haven't read that, I would advise you read that before reading this as lots of things won't make sense otherwise.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 1 begins 2 years after Anything is possible left off

I'll fill you in on what's happened!!

Gabriella and Troy had a baby boy called Alfie

Kelsi gave birth to twins, Kiera and Josh

Kelsi divorced Jason

Ryan divorced Karen

Ryan bought a house in Albuquerque

Ryan and Kelsi are together, and live together with her 2 year old twins (they know Ryan as 'Daddy')

Sharpay and Zeke have a new baby daughter called Caitlyn.

(Just a few things!!!! )

Kids ages

Alfie, Kiera and Josh are all 2

Bella, Frankie and Daisy are 8

Reuben is 13

Hannah is 16

**Chapter 1**

**At last**

Life had been good for the Bolton's. Bella was now totally contented around both her parents and has adjusted to life with a baby brother with ease. Her toy bunny lay forgotten in her memory box, tucked safely under her bed.

Alfie, her baby brother, made her feel more a part of the Bolton family than she ever thought possible, like she always been there, like she belonged.

it was just the way Alfie was. Bella had always been his sister, just as Gabriella and Troy had always been his parents. He knew nothing of the horrors that lay in Bella's past, and that was exactly how she liked it. To him, she was just his Big sister, someone he looked up to and wanted to play with. She was as much Gabriella and Troy's daughter as he was their son. For a 2 year old, he was pretty special, and Bella couldn't be happier.

--------

"Home at last" an 8 year old Bella said exhaustedly, collapsing onto the couch. The family had just got back from a three week vacation in Australia and all were very tired.

Troy hauled their luggage into the hallway, Gabriella following Bella into the living room, a 2 year old Alfie in her arms. She flicked the light switch, a warm glow filling the spotless room. She always made sure the house was clean and tidy before they went away; she hated coming back to a messy house.

"Momma, me no feel good" he said, resting his head on her shoulder as he rubbed his eyes. She felt his forehead gently with the back of her hand.

"Mommy's gonna get you a face cloth ok baby?" she said, kissing his cheek before carrying him upstairs.

----

"Is he okay?" Troy asked as Gabriella came downstairs 15 minutes later. Bella was half asleep on the couch, trying to keep her eyes open as she caught up with a missed episode of her favourite program.

Gabriella sat down next to her, Bella snuggling close to her, resting her head on her Mom's lap. Gabriella stroked her hair instinctively, turning her attention to Troy.

"He's asleep. He's got a slight fever but I think it's just all the travelling. His poor body probably can't make sense of all the time changes". She yawned, resting her head against Troy and closing her eyes.

"I'll call Taylor tomorrow if he's still sick". She yawned widely, trying to get comfy on Troy.

"Let's go to bed" he said wearily, kissing Gabby gently.

"Bed time angel" Gabriella said to Bella, rubbing her cheek gently. Bella rubbed her eyes as she got off the couch and held her hand out to her Mom.

"Can you take me up mommy?". She pulled Gabriella off the couch and out of the room. When she was tired, Bella usually got clingy to her parents.

"You go get your pyjamas on sweetie; Mommy's just going to check on Alfie okay".

As Bella headed into her bedroom, she heard a scream come from Alfie's room.

"Mommy? What's wrong?" Bella called, rushing to the room. She stopped in the doorway when she saw Gabriella crouching down by Alfie's bed, crying. Her eyes were wide as she surveyed the room, the dull lighting making it hard to see.

"What, what's wrong?" Troy panted, slightly out of breath from racing up the stairs as he appeared behind Bella in the doorway. He grabbed the door frame, bending over slightly as he caught his breath.

"Troy, call 911" Gabriella sobbed, taking Alfie's hand.

"It's Alfie, he's…" sobs overcame her but she managed to hold it together long enough to tell him what was wrong.

"He's not breathing".


	2. Awake

**Chapter two**

**Awake **

.The next few hours had passed in a bit of a blur for Bella. She had been so tired, but she had to stay awake, she had wanted to check Alfie was going to be okay.

She remembered the paramedics doing things to Alfie to make him breath again and seeing her Mommy and Daddy crying made her feel sad. She remembered her and Daddy following Mommy and Alfie to the hospital in Daddy's fast car.

She waited with a kind nurse while Mommy and Daddy went in with Alfie to speak to some Doctors. She had wondered why she wasn't allowed in too, she had been allowed in to see Mommy after Alfie had been born.

She drifted in and out of sleep on a hard hospital chair until her Aunty Sharpay had come to take her home. She hadn't wanted to leave Alfie and Mommy and Daddy but they had promised to call her. Daddy had promised everything was going to be okay, so it must be right?

She couldn't remember much about what has happened when she got to Sharpay's but she guessed she must have fallen asleep as she woke up the next morning in a bed which was unfamiliar to her.

"Mommy?, Daddy? " she called out, looking around the room. She wanted to find her parents and tell them about the horrible nightmare she had had, where Alfie had to go to hospital.

"Mommy?" she called again, not sure where she was. She climbed out of the bed, and headed out into the hallway and down the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Sharpay said softly, greeting her at the bottom of the stairs, a baby girl gurgling happily in her arms.

"Where's mommy and daddy?" she asked, looking worriedly at Sharpay.

"They're at the hospital with Alfie still sweetie"

"Did you have the same nightmare? I had a horrid nightmare where Alfie had to go to hospital and mommy was crying and.." she trailed off, the events of the previous evening coming back to her

"Can I go see him?" she asked, her chocolate brown eyes gazing at Sharpay.

"Let's wait for mommy and daddy to call first ok sweetie?".

Bella nodded reluctantly at Sharpay.

"You hungry? Your Uncle Zeke is making pancakes" she said, holding Caitlyn with one arm and taking Bella's hand in hers.

The thought of eating made Bella feel sick, how was she supposed to eat when Alfie was in hospital?

The smell of the pancakes made her mouth water as she sat down at the large table next to Daisy.

"Are you coming to ballet today? Mommy said you probably wouldn't be because Alfie is sick but we are practising for our show! You _have _to come" Daisy begged. "Pleaseeee?"

"I don't have my ballet clothes here" Bella said glumly, resting her chin on her hand. She yawned widely, not fully recovered from the time change from Australia.

Daisy, who was in her usual excitable mood, suddenly noticed Bella's hair.

"Did you put dye in your hair? It looks different than how it used to"

Bella shook her head wearily, her long locks cascading down her back.

"It was all the sun in Australia. It made my hair lighter. Mommy's too, and Daddy's and Alfie's…" she trailed off, remembering Alfie. He must so so sad lying in a hospital bed she thought as Zeke put some pancakes down in front of the girls.

"Oo yummy, my favourite, thanks daddy" Daisy squealed, bouncing slightly on her chair.

"How long will it be till Caitlyn can eat daddy's food mommy?" she asked, watching Sharpay feeding her youngest daughter a bottle.

"Still quite a while yet sweetie, she's only 4 months old".

The sound of the doorbell ringing distracted Sharpay, who was now winding Caitlyn. She headed to the door, and was surprised to see a very worn out Troy standing there.

"Oh my goodness, Troy!! How are you? How's Alfie and Gabby?" She threw her free arm around him as he came into the hallway.

"He's still unconscious but he can breathe on his own now. He's hooked up to a so many machines though… Gabby's still with him, she's refusing to leave his side". Tears welled in Troy's eyes, but he wiped them away fiercely. "How's Bella? Is she okay?"

"She's holding up… she's been asking where you are though. She woke up this morning and thought she had dreamt to whole thing"

"I wanted to come see how she is before I go back to the hospital. Is she okay to stay with you for a while longer? My parents have offered to come down to look after her but I'm sure there are a lot more distraction for her here with you guys and your busy family"

"She can stay as long as you like. She's family" Sharpay smiled hugging Troy again. She wondered what on earth he and Gabby must be going through right now, she couldn't imagine how awful it must be for them right now.

----

Bella thought she could hear Troy's voice from the hallway. But it couldn't be him could it? He was at the hospital with mommy and Alfie.

She raced into the hallway and saw her Father standing there. She ran up to him, and he lifted her into his arms, hugging her tightly. Seeing the grim look on his face, the reality of the situation seemed to hit Bella. She buried her face in Troy's neck and began to sob. She clung to his neck tightly.

Troy carried Bella into the play room and sat down with her still clinging tightly to his neck. He tried to sooth his crying daughter. "It's okay baby B" he soothed, rubbing her back gently.

"Is Alfie is Heaven?" She asked when her sobs finally subsided.

Hearing Bella say 'heaven' brought the all too true reality of the situation to the forefront of troy's mind.

"He's at the hospital baby. He's real sick right now, so the Doctors are keeping him in to make him better".

"Where's mommy?"

"Mommy's with Alfie right now. She sent you a big hug and a kiss though" he said, kissing the top of Bella's head.

"When is mommy and Alfie coming home?" she asked, her breathing still uneven as her sobs subsided.

"I'm not sure sweetie. As soon as he's better he'll be home but right now the hospital is helping to get better"

"What about mommy?"

"She's staying with Alfie right now so he's not by himself at the hospital"

"What about me?" Bella asked, more tears welling in her eyes. "Who's going to look after me? I know you're going to go back to the hospital to be with mommy. I heard you telling Aunti Shar".

"Sharpay has said you can stay here with them for a while longer if that's okay with you?"

"I want to see Mommy and Alfie though" Bella protested, climbing off her Father's lap and standing in front of him defiantly, arms folded across her chest.

"Alfie's too sick right now baby. But when he's a bit better, you can come see him okay?".

Angry tears welled in Bella's eyes. "I'm not a baby daddy!! Why can't I see him? I know he's sick, I saw him at home remember? I just want to see him and mommy" she said, her tears turning to sobs.

Troy held his arms out to her but she turned away.

"You're stopping me from seeing mommy and Alfie" she shouted at him, heading to the play room door. "You're horrible and I don't like you now". Troy saw such a look of hurt and anger in her eyes as she stormed out the room, slamming the door behind her. He thought he'd made the right choice, he couldn't let her see Alfie like that, it would be awful for her.

"Bella" he called, racing after her. He heard a bedroom door slam upstairs and turned sadly to Sharpay, who had appeared beside him.

"She hates me" he sighed heavily, his arms dropping sadly to his sides.

"She doesn't hate you" Sharpay comforted, rubbing his arm gently. "She's probably just trying to make sense of it all and she's still so tired. She'll be okay"

Troy sighed, looking sadly up the stairs.

"You go get back to Gabby and Alfie. Send our love to her and tell her get some rest" she said hugging Troy again. "Take care okay? Bella will be fine, just.. just give her some time".

**A/N**

**Poor Bella **** thinking it was a nightmare and realising it was real. I felt bad for her when I was writing this. **

**Did you like/ not like:D **

**Please R and ****R,**** would love to hear your thoughts. **

**Love and hugs,**

**Hutton 207 **

**X**


	3. As we wait

**Chapter 3**

**As we wait **

"Thought you could do with this" Troy said, balancing two Starbuckscoffees in his hands as he came into Alfie's room, closing the door with his foot. He handed her one, before placing his own coffee onto the small table that stood beside Alfie's bed. He sat down next to Gabriella, his hand instantly finding hers, their fingers interlocking. She rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes closing slightly.

"You should get some sleep" he reasoned, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm fine here" she yawned, moving her head around on his shoulder as she tried to get comfortable.

In only a few short minutes, she had fallen into a light slumber, her breathing becoming deeper as she drifted in and out of consciousness.

Only a short while later, Troy heard voices outside the room before seeing Sharpay and Taylor's worried faces appear at the glass.

**---**

After hugging Troy, Sharpay slipped quietly into the room, rushing to Gabriella's weary side.

"Hey" Taylor greeted softly as she approached Troy in the hospital corridor. She hugged him, before pulling away and looking intently at him.

"How's Alfie?"

"He's okay. They're keeping him sedated though, till tomorrow morning to… "

"To give the antibiotics the best chance to work" Taylor cut in, nodding wisely.

"Only a doctor would do that" Troy remarked, a small smiling spreading across his face.

"How are you and Gabby holding up?"

Troy shrugged. "I'm okay… under the circumstances. Gabby's…" He looked through the glass into the small hospital room where Gabriella was sat with Sharpay.

"She's no doing so well" he sighed. "She won't leave Alfie's side and she's barely eaten or slept for the past two days".

Taylor nodded. "She's got to keep her strength up" Taylor said, looking through the glass at a worried Sharpay and a worn out Gabriella.

-----

"Gab, you need to get some sleep" Sharpay said quietly, touching her shoulder as the door to the small room closed quietly behind her. Gabriella was sitting hunched in a chair by Alfie's bed side. She barely noticed the beep of the various machines around her.

"No Sharpay! I don't need sleep" she said, standing up, her voice rising.

"What I _need_ is to be here with my son. I'm his mom, I'm meant to look after him". Tears streamed down here face, which she wiped away angrily.

"You are looking him Gab. But not getting any sleep isn't going to help you or him" she soothed, guiding Gabriella to a chair. She sat down next to Gabriella, resting her hand on Gabriella's.

"It's my fault" she whispered, tears spilling down her cheeks. She had been thinking about it ever since she had found him. The thoughts going round and round in her head. "If I hadn't put him down to sleep…" she trailed off, the guilt becoming hard to bare.

"None of this is your fault Gab" Sharpay soothed, rubbing her friend's back.

The awful thought that had been gathering in the pit of her stomach was finally out in the open.

"It is" she insisted angrily, the lack of sleep not making her mood any calmer.

"Gab. You can't blame yourself for this, you really can't. you didn't know this was going to happen, no-one did"

"I'm his Mom" she said quietly, more tears welling in his eyes. "I'm meant to know this stuff. You're meant to know when your baby's sick"

"It came on so suddenly.." Sharpay tried to reason, her gaze shifting to the small boy, lying on the bed beside them.

"Bella's desperate to visit. She's so worried about you all, bless her.."

Gabriella could hear Sharpay talking, but she struggled to stay awake as her over tiredness threatened to take over. She could feel her head drooping slightly as she struggled to stay awake, her eyes stinging. She rubbed her eyes, but the relief was short lived as her eyes were sore again only a few seconds later.

"Gab come on, let me and Taylor take you home, just for a few hours rest…"

As her tiredness threatened to overtake her, she reluctantly heard herself agreeing. As she stood up from the chair, she swayed slightly, Sharpay balancing her as kissed Alfie before leaving the room.

The glaring lights of the hospital corridor made her squint, but she suddenly felt more awake.

She felt her stomach churn and she clapped her hand to her mouth as she raced to the nearest bathroom.

She heard to worried calls of her friends and husband but ignored them, fighting the overwhelming urge to be sick.

As soon as she reached the bathroom, she found herself kneeling on the stall floor, the coffee she had just drunk making its way into the toilet.

She knew how tired she was, and how worried for Alfie. But this was something else, and she did not feel good.

**A/N**

**Decided to focus on Gabriella in this chapter, Let me know what you think:D **

** Please review, more soon!**

**Love and hugs as always**

**Hutton 207 x **


	4. True friends

**Chapter 4**

**True friends **

"Are you okay?" She heard Taylor ask, appearing at her side.

"I'm fine" she coughed slightly, wiping her mouth.

"Sweetie, you're over tired, you need to go get some rest"

"I said I'm fine" she said through gritted teeth, yanking a paper towel from the dispenser. "Anyway, I said I'd come home with you and Shar didn't I?". The irritability in her voice only evidenced the fact she was desperately lacking in sleep.

"Here" Sharpay said, placing a water bottle into Gabriella's hand. "Thought you might want this".

"Thanks" she replied wearily. Gabriella's eyes were burning with tiredness, and she was fighting all her natural instincts to stay awake. She traipsed back to Alfie's room, planting a kiss on his forehead. She felt Troy's hands on her hips, pulling her into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head wearily on his shoulder.

"I love you" he whispered to her through her hair.

"I love you too" she yawned, turning to look at Alfie once again. "I don't think I can leave him" she whimpered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Gab please, he'll be fine. Just go and get some rest okay? What good will you be to him when he wakes up if you can barely keep your eyes open".

She nodded her head, closing her eyes on his shoulder. "I'll just stay here for one more minute….".

When Gabriella opened her eyes again, she was no longer on Troy's lap, but laying in her living room on her couch.

"Tay? Shar?" she called, looking around the empty room. She sat up, realising she no longer felt tired.

She pulled back the blankets she has been covered with and wandered out

into the empty hall way. She saw the suitcases lying in the hallway where they had not been unpacked from their holiday, and the pile of mail that was building up on the hallway table. A sick feeling materialised in the pit of her stomach when she thought of that night only days previously, where she had feared she may never see her son's smiling face again. Although her and Troy were still waiting for test results to confirm Alfie's official diagnosis, they had been told doctors expected Alfie to make a full recovery. She just hoped and prayed they were right.

"Hey" Sharpay greeted as Gabriella appeared at the kitchen door. Sharpay and Taylor were sitting drinking coffee.

"You want one?" Taylor asked, signalling to her coffee. Gabriella nodded gratefully.

"How did I get here?" she asked, rubbing her eyes slightly. They were still blurry from where she had been sleeping. "Why don't I remember? Was I drugged?" she asked, darting scrutinising looks at Sharpay and Taylor.

"You fell asleep on Troy's shoulder, so he woke you up, and you walked to the car with us. But you must have been half asleep though as you could barely keep your eyes open. When you got home, we out you on the sofa and you slept for.." Sharpay looked around the room for a clock.

"7 hours" Taylor confirmed, looking at her watch as she made Gabriella's coffee.

"7 hours? Oh my god are you serious? And you guys stayed her that long?" Gabriella asked, open mouthed as she sat down and gratefully accepted her coffee from Taylor.

"uhuh"

"What did you do? Did Troy call? Is Alfie okay?" She said, panic rising in her voice.

"Alfie's fine Gab, Troy rung here twice to check you were okay".

Hearing Alfie was okay, Gabriella began to relax as she sipped her coffee.

"I've really been asleep for seven hours?? What did you guys _do_ all that time?"

"Washed all your laundry from holiday, dried all your laundry, checked your answer phone messages, dusted round…" Sharpay listed on her hands.

"You guys did all that? But I saw the cases in the hallway…"

"We weren't sure where they went so we left them there but hey! all your laundry's nice and clean" Sharpay beamed.

Gabriella smiled, hugging each of her friends. "Thank-you".

"That's the first time I've seen you smile in days" Taylor said softly.

Gabriella gave Taylor an awkward smile. "I should probably go get a shower. And I'd love to go see Bella before I go back to the hospital" she asked, looking at Sharpay.

"She'd love that, I know she's desperate to see you"

"I'll just go grab a shower" she breathed as she headed for the stairs.

----

No sooner had she got out of the shower, the phone began to ring. She picked it up almost immediately, jamming the receiver to her ear.

"Gabby?"

"Troy?"

"The test results are back…"

**A/N**

**I can't believe it's been over a month since I updated!! I am so sorry for leaving it so long, there has been so much going on****right now, and I just haven't had enough time or felt in the right mood to write if you know what I mean.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter, and I will make sure another one is posted soon!**

**Love you all and thanks for sticking with the story, even though updates have been slow.**

**Please leave a review, reading your comments always puts a huge smile on my face.**

**Love you all,**

**Hutton 207 x ****x**

**P.S. I am now a Beta Reader and am accepting stories for Beta reading. Am really excited and looking forward to it, so if you want your story Beta Read, please feel free to use me ( Am excitedly awaiting my first story!) A link to my offical Beta profile is avaliable in my profile. Look forward to Beta reading some of your stories soon. **

**If you are not sure what a Beta reader is and think i am just crazy!!! (hehe) It is someone who looks at your story with a 'critical eye' and looks for grammar errors, spelling, helps with charactarization and plots etc.**

**X**


	5. In the End

**Hey guys!**

**This is going to be the last chapter if this story. The reason for me deciding to end it much earlier than I had originally planned is because, The first in this series, '**_**Anything is Possible**_**' was so personal to things and people in my life and that of those around me that I feel I should have ended it there and not done a sequel to it.**

**I am looking at the possibility of maybe doing a fic in the future where Bella and the others are teenagers so if you might be interested in reading something like that let me know. **

**Thank-you so much for reading this story, reading your reviews for this fic and especially for '**_**Anything is Possible**_**' made me so happy and made me realise while I love to write. As this is the end of this series for the foreseeable future, there are a few special shout outs I have to give. **

**I am not usually one for shout outs but some of the names mentioned below have left reviews/or messages which have said some things which will mean more to me than you'll ever know.Thank-you to you all, and sorry if your name isn't here, these are the only ones that I could think of right now. I love you all though.**

**Pandora147**

**uniquegrl7**

**xxZanessaxx**

**ShimmerShimmerx**

**Fangirl44**

**SammmmanthaJ**

**AniimeChiick**

**echoechoecho**

**Pirates-life-4-me**

**britbrat12**

**Thank you to everyone who has read this story, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I have something new and very different coming soon. It's a new HSM story but not like anything I have written before.**

**Love and hugs to you all**

**Hutton 207 x **

**In the End **

Gabriella had picked Bella up from Sharpay's on the way to the hospital. 

The car journey back to the hospital felt like an eternity as Gabriella sat nervously in Taylor's car, Sharpay squeezing her hand and telling her things were going to be okay. Bella took nervous glances at her Mom every few seconds, worried that something might happen to her. To Bella, Gabriella looked so fragile, like a china doll that could shatter at the slightest hit. 

When Gabriella reached the floor where Alfie was, she was met outside of his room by Troy. 

"Mr and Mrs Bolton?" A Doctor called, coming over to them. They followed him nervously into his office. As they sat down, Gabriella's fingers found Troy's and they intertwined. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. 

"We have the test results back on Alfie and I can confirm that he is suffering from Pattertosis"

"Pattertosis?" Gabriella asked, feeling her heart thumping hard in her chest. Her worried eyes filled with tears as they met with Troy's, Endless questions raced through her mind. Was it curable? How did he get it? Would he be okay? 

"It's a bacterium which can easily enter the body when abroad. Children are especially susceptible, especially if their immune systems have been weakened by Jet lag. It would appear the bug was laying dormant in his system, and as soon as his immune defences were down, it took hold. It multiplies itself very quickly which is why Alfie's sickness came on so quickly".

"Is it curable? Will he be okay?" Troy chocked out. Silent tears had welled in his and Gabriella's eyes as the Doctor spoke. 

"He's one extremely powerful antibiotics which will eradicate the bacterium from his system". 

"So he'll be okay?" Gabriella asked, a waterfall of tears streaming from her eyes. She had come so close to loosing her son, she prayed the doctor would give her the news she had longed for.

"He'll make a full recovery indeed, he'll probably be in hospital for another week and…"

But Neither Gabriella nor Troy heard what else the doctor had to say to them. Gabriella threw herself into Troy's arms as they both cried, this time with tears of joy. A sense of relief washed over them both, and Gabriella found herself laughing slightly.

"He's going to okay, He's going to be okay" she squealed, a beam spreading across her face. After their moments of jubilcation,they tunred back to the Doctor.

"Can we go and see him?" 

"He should be waking up any time now, go right ahead". 

Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand as they left the Doctor's office and headed for Alfie's room.

"He's going to be okay" Gabriella squealed, hugging Taylor and Sharpay. She grabbed Bella's hand from Sharpay and took her into the room with Troy where Alfie was waking up.

He was greeted with kisses and cuddles from not only his parents, but his older sister too. 

"Hey baby" Gabriella greeted once he was sitting up in bed looking at them. Bella was sitting on her lap, glad to be back with her family and know it would all be okay.

"The doctors are going to make you feel better again sweetie" she whispered, holding his hand.

"How's my little chap feeling?" Troy asked, brushing their hair from Alfie's eyes.

"I feel okay" he whispered, smiling at them.

"You'll be better in no time chap. And as soon as you are, the four of us are going to make sure we spend lots of time as a family okay? We got a deal?"

"We do daddy" Bella said, throwing her arms round his neck. 

"Make that 5 of us" Gabriella smiled, placing Troy's hand on her stomach.

"5? Does that mean..?" Troy asked, looking back at Gabriella.

"You're going to have another baby Mommy?" Bella asked, hugging her parents close together. 

"Uhuh. A little brother or sister for you and Alfie" she whispered. 

As the family all sat on Alfie's bed, they immersed themselves in a group hug and thought of the good times they had to come in life.

Gabriella knew that whatever hardships they might face in the future, they would be okay, and they would make it through, because they had love. And Ultimately, that was all they needed. 

**THE END **

**I did a huge Author's note at the top, so all I will say is thank you so much for reading. I love you all.**

**Love and hugs,**

**Hutton 207 x **


End file.
